MY Percy Jackson: Titan's Curse
by greekgirl211
Summary: What if Bianca hadn't died? What if Percy went into Talos instead? Will Percy die? Better than it sounds, trust me. Enjoy! R&R
1. I make a stupid choice Percy

**I'm not Rick Riordon so that means I don't own Percy Jackson **

**This takes place during the fight with Talos...**

* * *

><p>He raised his foot to stomp and I saw that his sole was treaded like the bottom of a trainer. There was a hole in his heel like a large manhole, and there were red words painted around it, which I only deciphered only after the foot came down: FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY.<p>

'Crazy idea time,' I said.

Bianca looked at me nervously, 'anything.'

I told her about the maintenance hatch. 'There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside.'

'How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed.'

'Distract it,' I said, 'I'll just have to time it right.'

Bianca's jaw tightened. 'No, I'll go.'

'You can't. You're new at this! You'll die.'

'It's my fault the monster came after us,' she said. 'it's my responsibility. Here.' She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand.

'If anything happens, give that to Nico.'

'Bianca, no!'

Bianca stopped awhile to apologize and I knocked her unconscious with the hilt of my sword.

'See you later Bianca.'

I pressed the statue back into her hand and charged at the monster's left leg.

Thalia had its attention for now. She'd learned that the monster was big but slow. If you could stay close to it and not get smashed, you could run around it and stay alive. At least, it was working so far.

I got right next to the giant's foot, trying to balance myself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight.

Zoe yelled, 'What are you doing?'

'Get it to raise its foot!' I said.

Zoe shot an arrow toward sits face and it flew straight into one nostril. He raised his foot to stomp on her and I saw my chance.

I jumped and grabbed at the manhole, managing to hang on to the now 3-feet-off-the-ground hatch. I swung myself in and stumbled over to the control panel. There were probably about a hundred buttons and just staring at them made my head ache.

Suddenly I heard Thalia shout, 'Grover!'

I pushed the buttons randomly not caring what they did; I just wanted it away from Grover. Finally, I heard a satisfying snap and all the alarms began to blare. I took that as my queue to leave. Before I could even take step, the world did a 360 and tools, which were probably used for fixing Talos, flew of their shelves. I dodge most of them but one caught me on the back of my head. I fell onto the floor with a loud _thud!_ The world blurred and my vision became hazy. I touched my head with my hand and it felt warm and sticky. I flashbacked to the first time I had encountered a hellhound and I felt the terror all over again. I struggled trying not to slip into consciousness and pulled myself onto my feet. I struggled to reach the opening.

_CREAK!_

Talos fell and I was thrown backward knocking into the control panel. Pain flooded me and I screamed. It occurred to me that I might not survive to fight another day. The sound of alarms blaring and metal joints creaking faded away and then, silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>


	2. Everyone hates me Bianca

**I'm back! *saying in a sing-song voice* I should tell you guys that from now on, I'll update every saturday. promise.**

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter is so downright depressing but it has to be, for the rest of the story. **

**That's all I need to say. **

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>The ringing in my ears droned on and on. I knew what it meant: someone had died. My fingers felt numb as I watched Grover clawing at what was left of Talos. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I fell on my knees. The figurine fell out of my limp hand and landed on the ground. I looked at it guiltily. It was my fault. My fault that everyone was hurt. My fault that he… that Percy died. I could feel a tear tracing my cheek followed by another and another and another. Tears were flowing freely now and I started sobbing. I could hear myself repeating,<p>

"It should have been me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I found myself staring at the face of a distraught Thalia. Dried tears caked her cheeks and her eyes which were usually bright and twinkly were now lifeless. She said no words and stretched her hand toward me. I took it gratefully. At least someone didn't blame me for what happened to Percy. I took one look at Grover who was still digging into the scrap metal looking for his best friend in vain. Someone might not be able to forgive me though. Slowly, Thalia and I limped to Grover. I could hear his depressed bleats a mile away. My heart broke in half at the pitiful state of my friend. Grover had stopped digging and his head was now buried in his hands. Tears leaked out of them and dripped onto the ground. His ears pricked up when we neared and he lifted his face. For a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous.

"You!" he said.

He approached me, his eyes full of malice.

"It's your fault he's dead!"

I tried to say something but I knew he was right. It was my fault. Tears started to well up in my eyes again. Before he could say anything else, Thalia led him away. He was still giving me the death glare. If looks could kill I would be with Percy right now. Thalia said something to him, too soft for me to hear. I could see Grover's shoulders drop in defeat. He looked away from me but not before I saw tears in his eyes. I hesitantly approached them, not sure whether Grover was going to kill me. Fortunately, he didn't. even if he did, Thalia looked ready to intervene. I stretched my hand toward him. Grover eyed it angrily, it was clear that he hadn't forgiven me for the death of his best friend. Ignoring Thalia's glare, Grover stomped off. I felt like throwing myself off the cliff. Grover hates me now, no doubt Annabeth will too. I dreaded her reaction when we tell her. She'll jump at the chance to kill me, Thalia or no Thalia. I heard someone's feet crunching on the metal and I whirled around. It was Zoe. She didn't look as depressed as Thalia or as angry as Grover but, she did looked a bit pissed off.

"Bianca! Are thy mad? Thy could have gotten us killed!"

She paused.

"Thou did…"

Zoe stopped in mid-rant and gazed sadly at the aftermath of Talos's attack. She turned her back from me and walked to the car.

"Don't worry Bianca. We'll get through this," Thalia said.

She too walked back towards the car. She didn't think anybody would hear her but I did,

"Somehow…"

I gazed around sadly at the huge piles of scrap metal around me and I trudged back to the car, to face an angry Grover Underwood, a pissed off Zoe Nightshade and a depressed Thalia Grace. This day couldn't get any better…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for Grover's atitude but, hey, he just lost his best friend give him a break. <strong>

**p.s. Dun worry, I'm not gonna leave Percy dead -okay maybe for a little while-. How can it be a PJO series when there isn't a Percy? That's just plain wrong.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -if not, I'll send Talos after you *smirking evilly*-**

**C ya! **


	3. We meet another of Percy's fishy friends

**Some of you are asking why if Percy died why Grover hasn't died yet. I'm not gonna tell you why because, it's for me to know and you to find out. XP **

* * *

><p>The cab ride to Hoover Dam was a quiet one. The only sounds that could be heard were the engine rumbling and Thalia and Grover sniffling. Zoe was in better shape than us but it looked like she had also been affected. Percy's death had affected everyone, especially me. My mind was in turmoil. How was I going to explain this to Nico? Hi, Nico. I killed Grover and Annabeth's best friend to get this for you? He'll probably hate me along with the rest of them. I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't notice the car stop.<p>

"This is thy stop," announced Zoe.

I looked out the window and what I saw took my breath away. There was only one word I could use to describe it: AMAZING! I heard the car door open behind me and Grover, Thalia and Zoe got out, I followed behind. I could see Grover's face soften as we neared and Thalia sighed.

"Hoover Dam, built in 1933."

"Over 700 feet tall."

" Has a concrete gravity arch structure."

Zoe and I looked at them strangely. Thalia noticed and explained.

"Annabeth. She used to sprout facts about it all the time. It was so annoying."

"I wish she and Percy were here," sniffled Grover giving me an accusing glare.

I shrunk under his stare.

Suddenly, a loud growl came from Thalia's stomach. She blushed.

"Is there some place we can get something to eat?" she asked.

We couldn't answer we were too busy cracking up.

"I think I saw a directory nearby. It might tell us where the dam snack bar is." said Grover, wiping away his tears.

Thalia smiled.

"The dam snack bar?"

I started smiling too. So did Grover when he realized what he said.

"Where we can eat dam fries?" I said starting to laugh.

"And dam enchiladas?" chuckled Grover.

"Maybe we can go to the dam souvenir shop next to buy a dam t-shirt?"

We started cracking up again. Zoe just stared at us like we were aliens from Mars.  
>"What is so funny?"<p>

That only caused us to laugh harder.

Finally, we calmed down enough for us to check.

"The dam snack bar is on the third floor," announced Grover.

Thalia and I giggled and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go before they start laughing again," she started hauling Grover off when he suddenly stopped. He pricked up his ears.

"Do you hear that?"

We all listened hard.

"No, what is it?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"There it goes again," said Grover starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Grover! Isn't the snack bar in the other way?"

Grover couldn't hear us. He had started running toward the sound. I looked at Thalia and Zoe and shrugged my shoulders. I ran after Grover.

For a half-man, half-goat, he sure was fast. I almost lost him twice when I went round the corner. I could hear Thalia and Zoe panting and trying to catch-up. We were heading downhill towards the river at the bottom. I was also starting to hear the sound that Grover was talking about. It was a faint mooing of a cow. What a cow was doing here I didn't know. Finally, I reached the bottom followed by Thalia and Zoe. Grover was at the water edge. He was talking to something. As we came nearer, I saw what he was talking to. It was a cow. Only it wasn't a cow. Half of it was cow but the other half was a fish. Somehow, I recognized it from the Nico's playing cards. Having a myth-o-magic loving brother had its perks. It was an Ophiotaurus and it seemed that it and Grover was having a conversation.

_MOO!_ it said as we approached.

Grover seemed to understand it and said, "No he isn't here."

I knew who he was talking about. Percy.

Moo? it sounded like it was asking a question.

Grover just shook his head sadly and answered.

"He died."

He glared at me. He still hadn't forgiven me yet? I thought we'd already made up at the dam?

MOO? it said obviously alarmed

Grover's eyebrows scrunched up.

"No, he wasn't attacked by bad people."

Moo?

"He died saving us…"

Grover's voice trailed off at the end.

The ophiotaurus looked sad.

"Who are these bad people anyway?"

Before the ophiotaurus could answer, we heard a voice behind us.

"That would be us."

We whirled around and I found myself face-to-face with the Manticore. The same Manticore who had kidnapped Annabeth. It was Dr. Thorn. Grover, Thalia and Zoe all looked murderous.

"You!" spat Thalia, "What have you done to Annabeth?"

Thorn didn't answer. It was looking around for something, or someone. He spoke again.  
>"Where is the boy?"<p>

Thalia lost her energy for one moment and Grover looked all depressed again. He noticed this and said in a satisfied voice.

"He's dead, isn't he? Good. Now, we won't have to kill him ourselves."

Thalia's eyes flashed with anger and Grover looked ready to murder someone. Before they could do anything, Zoe spoke up.

'How dare thy speak about their friend like that!"

He seemed to notice her for the first time.

"You however, need to be killed."

"Who sent thou?" she demanded.

Thorn ignored her instead he shouted,

"Attack!" he gestured at Thalia, "but leave the girl unharmed."

Suddenly, a ring of skeleton warriors emerged from the shadows and formed around us. We were surrounded.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUN! *laughs evilly* CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Oh yeah, and before I forget... REVIEW!**


	4. We get some unexpected help

**Sorry for the long wait. But, now, I present to you. THE FOURTH CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Go back-to-back!" Thalia commanded as she pressed her back against Zoe's.<p>

Grover and I nodded and followed their leads.

"Watch each other backs and keep each other safe."

We nodded again.

"Attack!"

I couldn't remember the details of the battle but I remembered seeing Thalia summon lightning bolt after lightning bolt and taking down her enemies one-by-one. I could faintly hear Grover playing his reed pipes nearby. Zoe took on the Manticore by herself. It seemed like the odds were in our favor when I suddenly heard Zoe shout. She was clutching her side and wincing in pain, I could see a thorn sticking out of it. The Manticore was smirking evilly.

"Zoe!" I heard Thalia yell.

What happened next I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it myself.

The sky suddenly darkened and the sun was blocked out. I looked up and found myself staring at two giant winged men made out of metal. They looked really familiar. I suddenly remembered they were at the entrance of Hoover Dam. How they managed to move? I didn't know but I was thankful they were there. With one swipe of their hands, skeleton bones clattered on the floor. The Manticore looked surprised and very annoyed.

"What trickery is th-"

The angel aimed a hand at him before he could continue. I watched in awe as the Manticore flew out of sight. Apparently, they weren't done yet.

"Get on!" they commanded, stretching their hands toward us.

I looked at it hesitantly. Should I trust them? They did help us after all. Slowly, I stepped onto the hand. Thalia and Zoe did the same for the hand outstretched to them. I looked at Grover who was saying something to the Ophiotaurus.

"Grover, it's time to go!"

He said his last words to it and jumped onto the hand just in time. The Ophiotaurus dived into the water just as the bones started to knit themselves together. The angels took off as soon as Grover clambered on.

"Where to?" one of them asked.

"San Francisco," I answered remembering Percy mentioning something about it before.

"We'll be there in a few hours," he said, "by the way, my name's Chuck and this is Hank." Hank waved at us.

"Thanks," I heard Grover mutter.

We rode in silence but I could hear Thalia and Zoe talking in the other hand.

"Grover, I'm sorry about Percy. I really am. I shouldn't have taken the figurine."

Grover looked at me briefly then looked at the sky line of the city below.

"Yes you shouldn't have."

Grover sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

Grover paused.

"It's just that he was my best friend…"

Grover wiped away his tears.

"He was the one who understood me the most. He knew how to cheer me up when I was in one of my depressed moments."

He gave a hollow laugh, one without any amusement.

I felt uncomfortable and I tried to change the subject.

"What did the ophiotaurus tell you?"

Grover looked relieved that I had changed the subject.

"He asked where Percy was. He said… he said that Percy was his protector."

"Protector?"

"Yes. He saved him from a trawler's net after he was fetched by the Hippocampi."

"Oh."

"He's been following Percy since. That is until he died."

I winced. Why did he have to keep reminding me that?"

"What did you tell it?"

"I placed an animal sanctuary over it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that he will reach the wild safely."

"Oh."

We fell into a comfortable silence and I nodded off to sleep. Bad mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's gonna star in the next chapter... ;D<strong>


	5. SORRY!

OH. MY. GODS! I'm soooo sorry guys! I haven't been updating much these days. Now, before you all go and kill me, *hold Apollo up for protection* hear me out first. The reason I haen't been updating

yet is because of the dreaded, the despised, the despicable, the… the? Ohkay. I'm just gonna say it now partly because I shouldn't delay this any longer and partly because I can't think of anymore

bad words starting with D. Well, Ihaveexams! *Sigh* Alright, alright. I have EXAMS! Happy now? Of course you're not because that means I won't be able to update anytime soon! *WAAH!*

*Wipes away tears after crying for another 1 hour*

Anyway, my _exams _*spits out the word* last until 11 May. I know I'm heart-broken too. But, the good news is that from that time onward, I'm going full steam ahead on FANFICTION! *audience hoots

and whistles and applauds*

I've got to go and study now guys. Wish me luck! XD


End file.
